


Not Ordinary

by Queen_Frostine



Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Complete AU, F/M, bamf!clary, clary already knows about the shadowhunter world, clary has badass skills, clary is a goddess, involves greek myths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Frostine/pseuds/Queen_Frostine
Summary: She is not a ordinary teenage girl nor a ordinary shadowhunter either. What is her name you ask? She goes by many names. But you could call her Clarissa. Will Jace catch her eye? Or will someone darker get involved? (REMADE) & also on my FF account





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I looked back and saw that people really liked this story & then I reread it and I noticed how horribly done it was (I mean sure the plot line was interesting) & the chapters were way too short. So voila! Here I am remaking it:) I really hope you guys enjoy the new and improved version! And FYI I don't have an offical beta so bare with me if I have a few mistakes. Hope it's not too detailed and please please review; input is greatly appreciated ;)!

Dreams, the state in which your mind runs rampant and your soul is scraped bare. You are the most vulnerable when asleep, physically and mentally. You see, when you enter REM (Rapid Eye Movement) sleep Muscle Atonia occurs; your muscles weaken to prevent you from acting out what you do in your dreams. Mentally, all your defenses are down; mental barriers and/or walls. In certain Fae lore, Faeries have the power to invade dreams and or even steal them. Sometimes, though very rarely, something else can sneak into your mind. Can eat away at your person, rip it into pieces leaving it to rot. Can overtake your brain and body. Which means you have to be very careful when dealing with dreams, you never know what can slither in while you rest your weary eyes.

Which is probably why I'm wigging out as I walk through a very abandoned and a very dark hallway, consequently seeming to stretch for miles. Not to mention the creepy latin that the disembodied voices are chanting.I could only make out a few words, which if I translated right, were reborn, blood, and something that loosely translated into something more french: coup d'è tat. It eerily reminded me of the Silent Brothers parlor tricks, though at least right now there wasn't a bald mime in sight. I really do not like those self-mutilated fools.I decided why the fuck not and continued to walk, even though I'll undoubtedly regret it. The whole thing seems to go on like a stupid loop, I don't even know how long I started walking! And the stupid creepy voices are still chanting, it's damn disorienting. I suddenly stop and for a split second I'm thinking what the fuck am I doing. When an iconic looking red door is about two inches from me, I wonder how that got there. I, obviously, hesitate to open the ominous door but when a loud vicious growl erupts behind me. It was an instantaneous reaction, a primitive flight or fight urge awakening in me, I grab ahold of the door knob, which (predictably) is locked.

The growling is seeming to be gaining on me, I struggled with the doorknob; rattling it a couple more times before fear seemed to wash over me. I became more desperate with opening the door, I started needlessly shoving against the door. I need to get out now! The growling was directly behind me now, I could feel the monster's hot breath tracking down my neck leaving a trail of goosebumps. I could feel the vibrations of the growling from the-the thing shaking me straight to the bone. I needed to do something, shove the monster away, open the door, anything! But I was frozen in my spot, like something was forcing me to stay still. Like I wasn't in control. I was gasping and heaving for air, I couldn't breathe! I can't breathe! Oh crap, I'm having a panic attack, aren't I? I snap out of it when I feel that my hands are...wet? I still kept on pushing on the door til my brain caught up with the rest of me. I slowly look down, not really wanting to know what was all over the door. My trembling hands were drenched in a vivid red, for a relieving second I thought it was just red paint. But no, it was too slick for it to be; the door was bleeding. I open my mouth sucking in air ready to release a banshee worthy scream when the, eerily enough, door just springs open with loud creak, like it wasn't even stuck to begin with.

I waste no time to think what other horrors might be lurking behind the door, for the beast is still behind and still snarling for blood. I run through the threshold and twirl around to close the door but a sick dizzy feeling washes over me and as I come to my senses and face the door that I just crossed I gasp; the creepy bleeding door now replaced with a shocking cerulean blue door, that looks like it belongs to a snobby aristocrat's mansion. I reach the new door knob and rewarded with a nasty shock that invaded my nervous system and left a burnt taste in my mouth.I figure that's a sign for me to continue on my venture to the warped wonderland that is behind me. I take a deep breathe and turn around thankful that there isn't anything behind me except cobbled stone walls instead of the motel-esque looping hallways like before. "Least there's a change of scenery" I mutter quietly to myself, which echoes down the hall, also, abandoned hall. I make way down the hall and it's not long til I see an opening in form of an archway. I speed up my pace at the potential escape, even though I knew this was all just in my mind and there was no possible way to run from my own mind. I reach the opening in a record of time and I get immediately blasted with pastel colours of goldenrod yellow, seafoam green, apricot, and lavender fumes, oh how lovely. I waved away the fumes out of my face whilst coughing.

Once the cloud of colours settled I look around to see what dream scene I entered this time. And it look's like an arabian bedroom; silk and satin swathed in the room with a white wood poster bed with a sheer curtain spilling over it. I finally meet two living people I think with a desperate sort of relief. Two belly dancers were fawning over the bed like they were some sort of strange delicacy. The mocha skinned one was draped in soft green and goldenrod fabrics that reached to her ankles, with a darker green ribbon wrapping criss cross on her front and two matching ribbons that trailed from a pair of golden cuffs, which if you looked closer had runes inscribed in that roughly translated into slave. She also had two golden chains encasing the top of her head blending nicely with her black hair which was up in a intricate braided bun, with matching hoop earrings. Her makeup was done flawless and simple with kohl surrounding her olive green eyes winged up slightly to give it the cat eye look and dark lip gloss to make her lips more pouty and inviting. While her partner with the lighter brown and creamier skin deigned on a more skimpier and gaudier two piece; showing off her flat belly, and ample chest. It was deep turquoise color with the top piece resembled that of a bra but with more of a thicker fabric and connected in a series of circles patterned onto it showing bits of skin. Tassels connected on the underside of the bra reaching above her bellybutton and a headpiece matching it. Her long skirt with a dark turquoise on the front and softer color on the inside had a slit all the way up to her upper thigh. She also had cuffs (with runes inscribed on them) that matched with her outfit, like the other woman. Her whole outfit sparkled and shimmered making it even more surreal than it already was.

"Mistress" The darker one acknowledged me with a thick accent. I was a bit confused, how do they know me? I opened my mouth not sure what to say but the lighter skinned interrupted and exclaimed "Tellus! What are you doing?! Wandering around with Caelum still on the loose!" Her accent leaking through more and making the words angry. "I-I'm sorry?" I responded not really knowing what to say. "Oh you should be sorry! What if he-"

"Be calm." The younger one stated though I don't who she was referring to me freaking out or 'chico' freaking out. And what is up with all this old english crap? And their clothes?! I was about to open mouth and demand them to tell me what the hell is going on, when a ghoulish scream came ringing through the air. Both of the women froze at the scream.

"He's here." They both said with such solemnity that kinda frightened me, even though I didn't know who 'him' was anyways. They started moving around frantically packing stuff from a dark cherry wood wardrobe and matching dresser while talking in some foreign language (that I couldn't quite understand) they shoved three things into my hands. A golden very expensive looking goblet with a heart of love painted on it, a heavy metal sword that felt like it was giving me frostbite as I was holding it (but for the life of me I couldn't let go), and a tarot looking card but it wasn't any card I remember; it had a still green-blue lake painted on it with the word 'Sacrifice' above it. "Save the instruments." The darker one instructed while the younger one went through the other doorway. She shoved me through the exit I just came through. Panic began bubbling inside; what is going on?! I heard a roar that set me in motion I took off and started in a blind sprint through the hallway. I heard the female servants scream along with their inevitable deaths. Tears began cascading down my face, mourning for the two girls I didn't even know.

"TELLUS!" A booming male voice rang out, the voice made my blood run cold. I know that voice. "My sweet one, I am coming for you."

That just urged me more to escape, I knew that whatever happens I must not let him catch me. What felt like a lifetime of running I reached the door and like last time it was different. Though this one looked like it belonged to an old and forsaken church. I didn't even slow as I got closer, no I didn't stop for nothing. Which is probably why I fell as I slammed my shoulder into the door. Opening it I flung out into the next place landing on the ground while the instruments given to me were scattered on impact. The violent noises from the other room silenced as the door slammed shut by its own accord. It was so quiet and spooky, the whole place set warning bells off in my head. I looked up from the ground and saw that I was now in a (very cliche looking) graveyard. Fog hovered over the ground in different shades, the full moon glinting maliciously down upon the death tainted land, in the background you could distantly hear hooting owls and cackling animals.

I slowly made myself get up off the ground. All the scenery was in dark muted colours it made me feel too bright to be here. I looked around on the ground for the instruments that seemed so important, there was no sign of where the items went. They vanished without a trace, which left an icky feeling in my chest. Before I could worry too much I heard a howl that sounded too monstrous to come from a regular wolf. Oh shit, a werewolf! Seriously?! Could this dream get any crappier! I squint harder, looking through the fog, noticing where I landed. A graveyard?!

I decide to move on forward, forcing myself not to worry about the missing the instrumental artifacts even though there is a voice in the back of my head screaming at me to find them that I might need it later. It's not like I could do anything about that at the moment. As I was walking around the cemetery I noticed something not quite right, ya know besides the fact I am friggin cemetery to begin with. The ground felt well squishy, now why would dirt and grass feel that squishy? I avoid investigating it (i.e looking down) for the time being, don't you remember in the saturday cartoons you watched when you were little? With Roadrunner and Wil E Coyote, once you acknowledge it it becomes real, that and if it's anything sentient (and prolly is with my luck) it will attack and what not once it realizes I've catched on. So putting that on the backburner for now I looked around for other clues to what the hell is going on. One thing that stood out was the headstones, all of them were blank. Nothing engraved on it whatsoever. I circled around the place ending up right in front of a big mausoleum thingy.

'Cos that looks soo inviting, I consider my options and figure it couldn't get any worse (lie; it can always get worse, I just don't like idle minds) so I go on and enter another creepy domain that could unfortunately lead me to the very thing I want to avoid. I mean considering how vivid and lucid I am I must be verrryyy deep inside my psyche which is both frightening and curious. Story of my life honestly. So I enter the mausoleum and to my surprise what was inside was certainly less macabre than the cover it painted on the outside. I was in a very innocuous basement. Thankfully I was finally on more sturdy ground; brown faded crickety floorboards to be exact, with dull grey coloured concrete walls to complete the abandoned feeling. But other than the vague horror movie scene it inspires it's not that scary, so I don't know where my mind is playing at. It needs to up its ante if it wants to send me into hysterics like it usually does.

'Creek creeeek'

The noise of my footsteps make on the old floorboards, it sounds a million times louder with everything so muted, almost eerily quiet. I couldn't even hear my own heartbeat. Loud sobbing alerts me that someone else is in the same room with me. And like that everything is deafening, like someone just unmuted the TV and turned up the volume; my heartbeat ringing in my ears, my breath sounding more laborious than before. My body was practically screaming at me not to find out who was in here. But I never listened to my body before, why start now? I creep slowly across the room going around the even older looking staircase. The sobbing slowly climbing up to a frequency that is cringe worthy and showing a feminine tone to it; a woman is the one crying. And I find...myself; I am the one under the staircase huddled up crying in despair. Well loosely you could say it was me, and I mean loosely. I-she-is wearing a once lovely gossamer silver dress. But now faded over time all lackluster and frayed at the hems, blotches of garnet and grime destroying the sheen fabric. It looks like I've-She-has been in it for ages! I shudder to think why.

Wanting to stop heartbreaking sounds of her crying I ask her "A-are you okay?" I mentally wince on how shaky my voice came out. Thought I had stronger nerves than that. She lifts her ratty haired head and how gaunt her face is shocks me. She is skeletal and ghostly, with eyes burned out and mouth sewn shut. I look like the newest and creepiest freak from a horror side show. "What the fuck happen to you?!"

"No one is what they seem. Kill yourself before you fall in love with a monster!" She screeches, it sounds worse then someone scratching a chalkboard. After that she fell into hysteric screaming fit, I tried calming her down but her wailing got to be too loud and I had to cover my ears. I felt liquid dribbling down after just a few seconds of her screams; numbly I look down at my hands black goo covered them. Dead blood. I was horrified by the sight of it. Not again! I hear thumping sounds coming from, what I assume, upstairs and the girl just...faded away.

"Clarissa!" Someone roars. I whip my around and see a-a monster! He has demonoid features and reeks of rotting flesh. "Time for your daily work." He snarls with a smirk stretched across his decaying face. I just can't stop staring at this hideous creature even though I am desperate to look away. IT crowds into my personal space and I can't even move! I am just stuck; frozen in time. IT gives me a harsh sloppy kiss, I fight for control so I can push this disgusting creature off me. But I am too busy gagging at the stench that invades my nose and the taste of ITS (dare I even call it that) lips. Finally I am able to push IT off and I spit and try scrub the taste outta of my mouth. I almost retch at the the sight of what I spit out. Green slime pooled on floor. Traces of the slime is smeared across ITS meaty lips and I imagine I still have some on my face as well. IT just smiles at my apparent disgust, uncovering rotten black teeth and maggots crawling around and in ITS mouth. At that sight I do throw up, I hear IT start to cackle. Smothering me in ITS dreadful laughter. I start to scream IT just laughs louder. It all seems to go on forever. Screaming and laughter. Screaming and laughter.

"Clarissa, Clarissa!" A voice breaks through my never-ending nightmare. I feel my body being shaken. "Clarissa wake up!"

I jolt up out of my bed with a shout sweat covering me head to toe. I look around; I am in my bedroom. I am safe. It was all just a nightmare, a vivid terrifying nightmare. "Clarissa?" I jump at the unexpected noise. "Oh easy there Clary, you'll wake up the up the whole neighborhood." Simon joked, it was just Simon. My best friend in the Mundane World. A simple comic book nerd. Someone who is safe.

"I-What?" My voice hoarse from screaming too much. I wince at that thought. Almost robotically I tack on "Don't call me Clary. That's not my name." Collecting my bearings after that traumatizing dream I only half-heartedly roll my eyes when he snarks back "Okay then, My highness."

I reassure myself that I am safe and in the mundane world by gazing out of my window looking at the bustling city. Staring at the dreary cars chugging through the lanes and the jaded pedestrians speed walking by, every single Mundane out there in rush to go to point A to point B not having a single clue of what's out there. What dangers Shadowhunters have to face everyday. Not knowing the thin line of defense that protects them from total annihilation by Demons and Angels alike. "-and I just thinks it's idiotic how Eric is being with the new band name. I mean I think it's a pretty sweet name If I do say so myself. But anyways what's the plan today? Library, fat burgers, and maybe check out the coffee shop Eric is reading his poetry at tommorrow?"

I break out of my reverie and stare at Simon, who is now sitting at the foot of my bed, rambling away "Huh?"

Simon stares at me in some kind reprimanding manner "I asked you what's the plan today?"

"What day is it today?"

"Uh Friday."

I smile at that "We are going to the club tonight."

He groans out "Whhyy?" Making it seem like it was the most horrible thing in the world. Which I gotta admit that club isn't the most classiest place, but no one would look for me there so I keep going. "Business of course." Is all I say.


End file.
